1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of structures for housing manufactured homes. More specifically, the present invention is related to a permanent columnar multi-storied housing structure for housing manufactured homes which comprises a plurality of floors, each of the floors being divided into enclosures, each enclosure housing a manufactured home.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The patent to Lombardo (U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,186) discloses an exemplary multi-story housing structure of the prior art. The housing structure is of reinforced concrete construction and includes a plurality of floors, with each floor divided into a plurality of cubicles for housing mobile homes. The housing structure also has a roof over the top floor. The floors and roof are supported and the cubicles are separated by a plurality of partition walls that extend fully from the floor to the next floor or the roof Doors are provided as means for entering the cubicles from a hallway. The construction using partitions extending fully from floor to floor for structural support and to define the cubicles has several disadvantages. With full walls enclosing the mobile home make adequate ventilation of the cubicle difficult; heat may build up within the cubicle leading to increased air conditioning costs. Leaking gasses may be trapped within the cubicle leading to a potential safety hazard. In addition, the full walls block air flow and natural light and contribute to a claustrophobic feel for residents. The full walls substantially prevent residents from interacting with one another, leading to a feel of isolation. The utilization of full floor to ceiling partition walls also increases the manufacturing cost of the structure.
With these drawbacks of the current construction and design, there is need for a permanent, multi-storied housing structure for manufactured homes that has a substantially open air construction and concurrently protects the homes within.